A near field communication system for performing wireless communication at close range in a non-contact manner with the use of an IC (Integrated Circuit) card is in widespread use. For example, the usage thereof as an electronic travel ticket and electronic money is well known. In addition, recently, a mobile phone with a function as an electronic travel ticket and electronic money by non-contact wireless communication has been becoming widespread.
The near field wireless communication system has rapidly become widespread worldwide and recognized as an international standard. Examples of the international standard include ISO/IEC 14443 as the standard of a proximity type IC card system, ISO/IEC 18092 as the standard of NFCIP (Near Field Communication Interface and Protocol)-l, and the like.
In the near field wireless communication based on ISO/IEC 18092, there are an active communication mode and a passive communication mode. The active communication mode is a communication mode in which data transmission is performed by outputting electromagnetic waves from each of a plurality of communication apparatuses exchanging data and modulating a respective electromagnetic wave. In the passive communication mode, data transmission is performed by outputting an electromagnetic wave from one (initiator) of the plurality of communication apparatuses and modulating the electromagnetic wave. The other communication apparatuses (targets) of the plurality of communication apparatuses send data by performing load modulation on the electromagnetic wave output from the initiator.
In the passive communication mode of ISO/IEC 18092 (hereinafter, referred to as type F), data encoding by Manchester coding is performed for the data transmission between a reader writer and an IC card. In addition, 212 kbps and 424 kbps (kilobits per second) are employed as data communication rates in the type F. The FeliCa (registered trademark) scheme by the applicant, Sony Corporation, corresponds to the type F.
In addition, there are various communication schemes, for example, called type A and type B in the IC card system based on ISO/IEC 14443.
The type A is employed as the MIFARE (registered trademark) by Koninklijke Philips Electronics N.V. In the type A, the data encoding by Miller coding is performed for the data transmission from the reader writer to the IC card while the data encoding by Manchester coding is performed for the data transmission from the IC card to the reader writer. In addition, 106 to 847 kbps (kilobit per second) is employed as the data communication rate in the type A.
In the type B, the data encoding by NRZ encoding is performed for the data transmission from the reader writer to the IC card while the data encoding by NRZ-L is performed for the data transmission from the IC card to the reader writer. In addition, 106 kbps is employed as the data communication rate in the type B.
The communication apparatus for the near field wireless communication based on ISO/IEC 18092 or ISO/IEC 14443 is referred to as an NFC device herein below. There are definitions of the protocol and the command to be exchanged between a CLF (Contactless Front end) and an AP (Application Processor) while the NFC device is functionally divided into the CLF and the AP (see JP-T-2009-515250). The CLF mainly performs transceiving of the RF data with a target (a PICC (IC card) of ISO/IEC 14443 or target of ISO/IEC 18092) while the AP mainly executes an application and performs overall control of the NFC device.